Desabafos
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: [Reeditada] Ela só queria desabafar, contar ao mundo sua terrível perda. Contar que, ao passar dos anos, sua culpa era maior que seu corpo, suas lágrimas eram maiores que seus olhos, sua fraqueza era maior que seus sorrisos.


**Desabafos  
**_Srta. Wheezy_

**Sinopse:** Ela só queria desabafar, contar ao mundo sua terrível perda. Contar que, ao passar dos anos, sua culpa era maior que seu corpo, suas lágrimas eram maiores que seus olhos, sua fraqueza era maior que seus sorrisos.

**- Capítulo ****Único**** -**

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

Ser criada entre seis irmãos não era nada fácil. Eu era a sétima entre eles e me sentia excluída, tal como ainda me sinto hoje. A face de cada familiar ficará para sempre em minha memória, assim como a imagem de nossa casa e de cada acontecimento que ocorrera ali. Era minha vida tudo aquilo e saber que eu própria a destruí, _dói._ Hoje, percebo o quão sinto falta dos apelidos bobos que todos colocavam para mim e que, de certa forma, eu gostava, somente tinha um gênio terrível e odiava admitir.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

Torturo-me há cada dia ao lembrar que poderia ter evitado. Poderia ter feito algo, porém nada o fiz. Preferi vê-los morrer, gritando por medo do que aconteceria. Molly e Arthur Weasley eram pais maravilhosos que todos gostariam de ter. Eu tive esta sorte, apesar de só ter percebido tarde demais. Tive a sorte também, de ter tido irmãos. Magníficos, por assim dizer. Cada qual com seu objetivo e escolha. Todos trilhando caminhos.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

Hoje, sou somente uma bruxa qualquer, que vaga pelas ruas, tentando esquecer, sair da escuridão. Ao ver as crianças comprarem seus materiais, lembro-me deles e de meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Lembro e sinto saudades, também, de Tom. Meu único amigo. Era ele que ouvia meus choros e gritos. Ele que me acolhia e me fazia crescer. E eu o agradeço por isso.

Nunca cheguei a ser popular, em nenhum momento de minha vida. Sinto e sempre senti, a humilhação e exclusão há cada dia que passa. É deprimente. Estou enlouquecendo, enlouquecendo com o passado que simplesmente não consigo esquecer. _Não quero_, de fato, esquecer.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind_

- Eu não entendo, papai! _Porque não posso simplesmente ir para o Beco Diagonal amanhã? – ela perguntou, a voz chorosa e os cabelos ruivos esvoaçados ao vento. Seus olhos amêndoas fitavam o pai. Tinha plena noção que estavam em época de guerra, de freqüentes ataques à trouxas e à amantes de trouxas, mas não entendia o motivo de não poder ir. Se os irmãos corriam o mesmo perigo que ela, porque não? Fred e Jorge soltavam risadas, o que só fazia a jovem ficar com mais raiva. Mais à frente, Molly preparava o belo jantar. O pai nada respondera, continuava a ler o jornal e a bebericar o café em sua xícara de porcelana. – PAI! Será que dá de me escutar?_

- Gina, minha filhinha, você tem que ficar aqui, ajudando sua mãe nas tarefas domésticas. Os meninos e eu vamos e compramos o que você quiser, tudo bem? – ele falou, por fim. Rony, que até o momento estava calado, ouvindo a discussão, riu baixo ao ver que isso só enfureceria ainda mais a irmã. 

- Porque que _**eu **__devo ficar aqui e não eles? – apontou para os irmãos, que estavam sentados à mesa. Percy levantou o olhar, que até o momento estava fixo em seu livro, para a irmã._

- Porque somos _**filhos**__, Gininha. – Fred, enfim, falou, fazendo todos, menos Gina, rirem em seguida. – Ninguém mandou você nascer menina. – o ruivo finalizou. Fingiu não ouvir sua mãe lhe chamando na cozinha e se pôs a andar em direção à escada. Estava furiosa! Como sua família ainda podia ser tão preconceituosa e machista? Abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechou-a com força, demonstrando a raiva que sentia. Deitou-se na cama, quando o futuro ato foi cortado. Havia ouvido um barulho. Uma explosão._

Eu sabia. Era ele. Naquele dia, Voldemort finalmente fora nos visitar.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs___

Estava assustada. _Era claro que a ruiva, que no momento tinha os olhos arregalados e fixos na porta do quarto, estava assustada. Seu corpo ia e vinha, na incerteza de ir lá embaixo e tentar salvar algum dos irmãos. O medo e a covardia a segurou. A raiva, também. Era o troco deles a tratarem assim. Voltou o corpo definido para a cama, visualizando a grande janela de seu quarto pintado de azul celeste. Ainda ouvia os barulhos, os gritos dos pais e dos irmãos, palavras emboladas por choros e feitiços. Abria levemente a janela de madeira de seu quarto, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Olhou pela última vez para o quarto e saiu, noite afora._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

Semanas depois, o aviso no jornal. Todos mortos e eu desaparecida. Cada dia eu me transformava em outra pessoa. Não queria que me achassem, seria pior se isso acontecesse. Anos se passaram e a Guerra acabou. Nenhum lado venceu. Ambos perderam vidas. Assim como perderam o brilho e a cor dos sorrisos, dos olhares. Tudo acabou, menos os gritos, os gritos de cada um, pedindo socorro, pedindo compaixão.

_Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place_

O que mais desejo é sonhar de novo. Sonhar sem medo, sem pesadelos. Porém, há cada dia a mesma pergunta me cerca, me entristece, obrigando-me a desistir de tudo; Para que sonhar com uma vida melhor se serão apenas sonhos? Esperanças que sei que não serão realizadas? 

Quando os gritos cessarem, minha alma finalmente estará em paz. Todo dia peço aos céus por isso, mesmo não acreditando, sabendo que algo assim não irá acontecer. Eu _sinto_.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

Eu era a sétima. Hoje, sou a única.

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside _


End file.
